Collision
by miley-avril
Summary: Callen teaches Kensi a lesson about independence and lines.  Will she listen and learn?  Heavy CaKe, rated T because of spanking of an adult.  More for saftey, though.
1. Smiles Turn to Frowns

**I KNOW I SHOULD UPDATE ANOTHER STORY (OR 7 OF THEM) FIRST, BUT I JUST GOT THIS IDEA 45 SECONDS AGO AND IT'S REALLY BUGGING ME. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! ****J**

_**TAKES PLACE AFTER DEEKS GETS THROWN IN THE WATER DOING HIS FIGHT**_

_**DON'T WORRY, THEY'LL BE MORE CAKE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF PEOPLE REVIEW, THIS IS MORE OF AN INTRO.**_

**DON'T OWN IT**

They were all sitting back in the dark Ops room. Deeks had changed into some dry clothes, and everything seemed normal. They had just finished watching the moment Deeks got thrown in the water for the 5th time when Eric went searching for other views. Thinking he had found one, he hit play, much to Deeks' disliking. It made him dislike it even more when the video on the screen was that of a car colliding with Kensi. Keeping her eyes averted from everyone, Kensi shrugged.

"You got hit by a car? How did you manage to do that?" Deeks asked, slightly horrified.

"Didn't see it coming." Kensi shrugged again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Callen asked.

"Forgot?" Kensi said, though it was more like a question, and the hope in her voice didn't help.

"You just forgot to mention you got hit by a car?" Callen asked, raising an eyebrow up.

"Maybe." Kensi said, again looking away.

"Geez, Kens. That's a concussion from getting hit on the head, lacerations from almost getting blown up, and I don't know _what_ injuries you have from getting hit by a car. I think you should go to the hospital." Callen said, rather forcefully.

"I'm _fine_!" Kensi said, exasperated.

"You got hit by a flipping car going at least 35 mph." Callen countered.

"It slowed down when it saw me." Kensi said.

"Yeah, to 34.5." Callen said sarcastically.

"Any pain?" Deeks asked as he poked her.

"No." Kensi said defiantly, crossing her arms.

"How 'bout now?" He asked, pressing her rib.

"I fell on the ground, I'm going to have a few scrapes that are gonna be sore. I'm fine." Kensi said, deciding to just dodge the question.

"Kensi, lift up your shirt." Deeks said, his serious face on.

"Deeks, really? No." Kensi said.

"I am being totally serious." Deeks said, fighting a smirk.

"No, you're not." Kensi said, trying hard not to laugh, but failing.

"No, seriously. I just want to see your ribs." Deeks said, nothing but seriousness and concern.

"Fine." Kensi said, rolling her eyes.

"Holy crap!" Deeks yelled.

**SORRY TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF HANGER, BUT I'M FEELING EVIL. IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW, PLEASE. J**


	2. Defiance

**WOW, GUYS, THANKS! I THINK I WROTE IT AROUND 10:30 THIS MORNING, SO IN LIKE 7 ½ HOURS I GOT 4 REVIEWS, THAT'S AMAZING! THANKS!**

**AMBLUE36****, YOU ASKED ABOUT **_**"CURSED"**_**. I WILL ALSO TRY TO UPDATE THAT TONIGHT AS WELL. SORRY, I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE.**

**AGAIN GUYS, THANKS **_**SO**_** MUCH! SEE, WHEN I SAY THAT IT MAKES ME WRITE, I'M SERIOUS CAUSE I'M ALREADY UPDATING. DO I NEED TO SAY IT? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Deeks couldn't stop staring at Kensi's stomach. On a normal day, he probably would have a black eye for even touching her, but she allowed it, and that freaked him out more than anyone could know. Callen and Sam came over quickly, worried by Deeks' reaction. Even he didn't react like that.

"Oh my god, Kensi." Callen breathed, not quite sure what to say. Typically, looking at a black, green, and purple _huge_ bruise on one of your best friends-no, family members-had that effect.

"Kensi, I think you might have internal bleeding." Deeks said, more concern than seriousness on his face.

"You knew." Callen said, looking hurt- but covering it up with shock.

"Knew what?" She asked innocently.

"You _knew_ that something was wrong. Darn it Kensi, I really don't know what to say to you." Callen said, clearly just _shocked_.

"That's a first." Sam muttered under his breath. Callen glared at him.

"It's my business." Kensi said defiantly.

"Which affects us." Callen said.

"I'm fine." Kensi said, getting defensive again. Callen resisted the urge to hit the desk.

"I know you're gonna hate me for this, but we need to get you to the hospital. Just to get checked out." Callen said, knowing that he needed to take a few steps back.

"Kensi, just go." Deeks said, almost pleading.

"No." Kensi said, getting up to leave. Callen blocked her way.

"I wouldn't do that." Sam said, knowing what was going to happen to Callen.

"I would move." Kensi said.

"I'm making the decision that you're going." Callen said, now more out of showing her that he was in charge.

"Make me." She said, cocking her head.

"Fine. If you won't go, you're going to have to follow me." Callen said.

"Fine." Kensi said, following him. They walked in silence to Nate's old office. Though none of them would admit it, they missed him. It was funny how someone's presence missing could change a whole team dynamic. He didn't bother holding open the door for her, and just walked in.

"I don't like to fight." Callen said, referring to the argument from upstairs.

"Me neither." Kensi agreed, she too folding her arms. She wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"But you need to know that I'm in charge." Callen said. They were talking in normal voices. The yelling was more or less just for show, but it still felt real.

"I know you are, just not over my body." Kensi said.

"If it can effect one of us, yes." Callen said.

"You think I would put you guys at risk?" Kensi asked in disbelief.

"Not intentionally, but you don't know your limits." Callen said, trying to word it in a way that wouldn't make her angry. Again.

"I have to disagree. I care about you guys, and if I thought for a second that something would effect my ability to do my job, I'd call myself out on it." Kensi said. Callen pondered this for a moment, then replied,

"I think you would. Most of the time, anyway. You hate showing weakness, and calling yourself out on that is, at least it's believed to be, a sign of weakness. But really, it's not, but that doesn't matter, because you think it is." Callen explained, deciding that if she got mad, she got mad. It didn't really matter to him at this point either way.

"So that's what this is about?" Kensi asked, her voice rising slightly.

"Well that's why you didn't mention that you got hit by a flipping car!" Callen yelled, losing it. He just didn't feel like dealing with her.

"I didn't think it was that bad!" Kensi yelled.

"You don't get this, do you?" Callen asked, though it was more of a statement.

"You don't get me, so stop pretending that you do." Kensi said, calming down.

"Come here." Callen said, his voice not wavering.

"Excuse me?" Kensi asked, getting slightly defensive again.

"Come here." Callen repeated. Kensi did as told, more to quench her curiosity that anything.

"Why?" She asked, resisting the urge to close her eyes and take in the proximity of themselves.

"Hold your hand out." Callen whispered in her ear.

"Wow. This is so childish." Kensi said, but still doing as asked.

"Why are you listening?" Callen asked.

"Curious." Kensi shrugged.

"We'll stick to that for now." Callen said, smacking her. He wasn't surprised when she barely stiffened, but knew that would change. He continued to do so for about 15 minutes, and then stopped to grab a ruler. At one point, he had thought it strange that a psychologist would have a ruler in his desk, but now he found it handy. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was slightly scared as to her reaction. He wouldn't pin her as the type of girl that cried over something like this, but she had shocked him plenty of times, mainly with the fact that she trusted Deeks rather quickly. He had also seen, on TV, this sort of thing done to other women who were like Kensi, and they cried. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with an emotional Kensi, and wasn't sure he ever wanted to see one. Still, he proceeded. After the 7th smack, she winced. He hit her with that for another 15 minutes, then stopped. She took a breath, and stared up at him. Fortunately for Callen, Kensi hadn't so much as clenched her other hand, so he was safe. Probably, but his car would most likely pay.

"Are we done?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Are you going to listen?" He countered.

"Improbable." She replied, smiling.

"_That_ didn't work?" Callen asked, putting on mock disbelief. Inside, however, he really was surprised. He figured it would work for at least a week.

"Callen, I've gotten worse than a broken rib." Kensi said, patting him on the shoulder and walking out. He couldn't stop staring at her butt.

"Wait, how do you know it's broken?" He asked, catching up.

"I've broken 3 of them before." She replied over her shoulder.

"And what was worse?" He asked, curious.

"I've been shot." She sighed.

"Seriously, where?" Callen asked.

"That, my dear, is for another day." Kensi said, kissing his cheek.

**SO, HOW WAS IT? SORRY, I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I THINK THIS TYPE OF STORY IS BETTER SHORT (AT LEAST WHEN I WRITE IT). PLEASE REVIEW J**


End file.
